


We meet again

by nightwing0202



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwing0202/pseuds/nightwing0202
Summary: Dick and Zatanna are reunited after 2 years. dick is dating kori  . Zatanna is asked to stay with the teen titans to help tara . Can dick and zee be able to repair there relationship or this will affect the team .
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Things will always change , nothing stays same forever. Everyday the light of day is engulfed by darkness of the night. But the sun always fights the darkness and rises . The black clouds of thunder always fades away after some time and the light meets the surface again .

Love is just like that . Dick and Zatanna are broke up two years ago , but the love never ends . Again the two will meet and will find their love , but will that stay forever or the two will be separated again . what will be their destiny ? fall in love again and then spend the rest together just live within each other's memories.

Join them in thier ride from friends to more than just friends with their friends .

and again credits to @Mariyanne_DC. first 5 to 10 chapter will be from her book with slight changes .

love you all , chapter 1 soon


	2. Chapter 1 - Zatanna

Zatanna was awkwardly sitting in the passenger seat of the bat mobile . It was , as you'd expect one of the the most awkward experiences of her life . She was sitting still , her small white -gloved hand sitting gently in her lap.

It has been decided by the league that Zatanna would be transferred to teen titans as a trainer . one reason being Terra , a new member of the team , required help in fitting in and controlling her abilities. Another reason being Raven , the daughter of Trigon . Zatanna would also have to train her , seeing neither Nightwing or Kori have any real training in that area. 

On the way , she had been thinking about herself , how fate cannot be worse . Now she will not only have to work with her ex and his new girlfriend , But also train teenagers with attitude and superpowers .

She was sitting next to Batman , Who has not muttered a single word on the whole way , and she was wondering as awkward as she was feeling . Zatanna could have easily made it to the tower by her own means . Though Batman had insisted , stating he also has some business to deal with and she was in no place to argue.

She saw the 'T' shaped building standing . She stated feeling nervous and instantly started biting her lips. 

After a moment , the Batmobile stopped right in front of the tower . "We are here" . She heard the deep voice which almost sounded like a growl. It took all in her bones not to turn around and saw "i know " . But again she didn't want to be remembered as the stupid woman who tried to argue with 'The Dark Knight'. 

As the doors of Batmobile opened , she felt the warm breeze against her skin . She stepped out of the Batmobile and looked up at the tower . It made her curious why would they gave such a big place to a bunch of teenagers. 

She was bought back to reality when she heard a separate pair of footsteps . She turned around just to see that person she was most dreadful to see . Dick.

He was tall now .Much taller than her . She as no longer taller than him , as she had been when he was robin . His muscles are easily visible from his black and blue outfit . His hairs are a bit overgrown . he now had a even more sharp jawline , one girls fall for . his eyes , they were still covered in his domino mask .

"Nightwing" the voice belonging to batman spoke . 

"Batman" he replied looking toward his foster dad .Then hi eyes wondered to Zatanna ."Zatanna"

Hey there. vote and comment if you like it . and the credits goes to @Mariyanne_DC. next chapter soon , until then share , comment and like.


	3. Chapter 2- Nightwing

Nightwing had only been notified of Zatanna's involvement in the team an hour upon her arrival. If he was being honest with himself, he was rather nervous. Despite Dick's confidence and mischievous attitude, his history with Zatanna was complicated and was something he had rather tried to forget.

Their breakup had occurred during his early stages of becoming Nightwing .He could quite clearly remember it . He had lied to Zatanna. He had coaxed her into making a necklace . A necklace that could hide someone's true appearance and gave them a new identity. What Zatanna didn't know ,was that his envoliving fake death of her best friend , Artemis. After the supposed death of archer , Dick could always see the pain in Zatanna's eyes. She didn't speak or talk to anyone for months. All the while , he knew Artemis was well and alive, Her true identity hidden by the necklace zatanna made for under his request. 

When Zatanna found out that not only Artemis is alive, But Dick knew about this , she was angry. The fact that Dick lied to her broke her heart . Hower , the amusing was , it wasn't her who called it quit . it was a combined decision . It was clear to Zatanna that dick's mission have become more important to him than anything . Dick believed that his relationship was having an effect on his concentration in missions. Which were all the more humororus , as a year later he started dating Starfire. 

However, despite everything, Dick had carried the guilt of what he had done and the pain he had caused to someone he truly cared about .Though they had both grown . Some moving on quicker than other.

Dick heard the 'BEEP' sound, alarming the tower that someone had entered the gates. He lifted his head up from the computer screen. Pressing a few buttons, he brought up the surveillance footage. He dragged his hand down the front of his face, sighing softly to himself as he saw that it was the Bat Mobile that had set the alarm off. He slowly pushed himself up from the chair, placing his domino mask over his eyes. Both Zatanna and Bruce knew who he was, and so did the team, but it had become a habit of his to wear it whenever in his blue and black outfit.

He walked calmly through the tower, though his heart was beating a little quicker than usual. It had been two years since he'd last seen Zatanna and he no doubt knew that she wouldn't be please by the Leagues choice in placing her with the titans.

He found himself standing out front of the elevator, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he waited for it to reach his floor. He could have easily ran, flew or jumped down the stair case, but not only was that an effort if you considered the size of the building, but Dick was in no rush to have this awkward meeting.

He stepped inside immediately after the doors to the elevator opened. He stood there in silence as it began to drop quickly to the ground floor. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his thick raven hair, before the elevator doors opened again, allowing for him to exit. He did so, taking long and slow strides as he made his way out of the glass building. His eyes immediately latched onto the figure that belonged to Zatanna. How she had changed. Her long black hair was slightly longer than he remembered, her figure had grown curvy with maturing and her skin glowed as she looked up at the tower, before her beautiful blue eyes landed on him.

He looked over at her nodding his head. Dick was good at keeping his composure. He knew how to keep a confident look, and keep the awkwardness to a minimum. So he thought.

"Nightwing." Batman replied to him, keeping his hands under his black cape. "Zatanna will be staying here for as long as necessary. Even if that is for a while." He stated, not change in his voice. Batman wasn't one for small talk, and immediately got straight to the point.

Nightwing simply nodded his head. There was nothing he could really say, as he wasn't keen on the idea of her staying. But they were making no progress with Terra, and him and Kori had done all they could for Raven. Now Raven needed someone who new magic. Zatanna being the perfect candidate.

Zatanna let out a deep breath as she folded her arms under her breasts, looking anywhere but at Nightwing. And he noticed

hey there . i got so busy and confused . my mind just worked and i thought a really great story . if you want to know my idea comment. i wil try update regularly. 

is there a witcher fan who might be reading this . if yes , then tell me a great fanfic where jaskier meets ciri


	4. Chapter 4 - The team

Zatanna rested her forehead against the door, taking a deep breath before turning around and facing her new room. She decided she would settle herself in, concluding that it was a way she may be able to feel a little more comfortable in this awkward situation she found herself in.

She walked over to her bed, sitting down, causing the blankets to scrunch up around where she sat. "hcuop raeppa" she said softly, causing a sparkling purple pouch to appear in her delicate hands. Though, they pouch appeared to be small, in it contained everything Zatanna owned. It had unlimited space. Which was perfect for any girl who adored clothes and shoes. Which was Zatanna.

She spent the next hour placing her personal items around the room. Though most of it was clothes and magical object of hers. Nothing to personal. No frames of family members. Though she didn't have many.

She took her time doing this, not really keen on the idea of going back out there. Though, she realized that the quicker she got her job done here, the sooner she could leave.

She stepped back towards the door, looking around her room, sighing to herself as she realized there was nothing more for her to do, and she had to face the music, as sayings would go.

Dick had returned to the main room where he intended on waiting for Zatanna. It would most likely be the first room she would find and come to, as it was the closest to all the rooms and the largest.

He had just sat down on the couch as Starfire had walked in. There relationship had been a bit rocky over the past few weeks. She was becoming a somewhat defensive and over protective woman. Jealousy, being her number one issue. Her being from another planet was starting to become an issue as well. Though, he knew that all relationships went through problems...

In the room was Beast Boy making himself his fifth sandwich in the past half hour. Blue Beetle was sitting at the table finishing of his first sandwich. Robin sat on the couch, creepily cleaning his sword and Raven who was sitting on the same couch, though keeping her distance from Damian as she read through an old enchanted book. Terra was nowhere to be found.

Kori made her way over to Dick, sitting down beside him. "Hey babe." Dick said, not looking at her however, instead staring up at the television screen that had the news playing. Kori smiled softly, before speaking. "Is the new girl here yet?" she asked. Dick simply nodded his head.

As if on cue, Zatanna stepped though the room door, causing everyone's head to prop up. She was standing in her uniform, an awkward smile on her face as she noticed the stares and glares.

Dick stepped up, removing himself from Kori as he turned to face everyone. "Team, this is our new member and trainer, Za-" he began but was cut off by a green skinned boy.

Beast Boy, also known as Garfield ran over in front of Zatanna. "Zatanna Zatara." He finished off Dicks sentence. "Cool!" he said in a squeaky voice. "My names Beast Boy or Garfield, my friends call me Gar... but you can call me whatever you want babe." He said with a smirk. Zatanna raised an eyebrow looking gown at the kid. "Uh...nice to meet you Garfield." She said, forcing a smile. Raven walked up behind Gar, slapping him on the back of the head with her book. "Ignore him." She said bluntly, looking up at Zatanna. Raven would never admit it, but she looked up to Zatanna and was excited for her being here. "I'm Raven. That's Blue Beetle, but you can call him Jaime." She said, holding her hand out in the direction to him. "Terra isn't here at the moment. She isn't around much, usually stays in her room." Raven said with no expression. She then turned to Damian, who was out of uniform along with Jaime. "That's-" she began. "I'm Damian." He said looking up, glaring at Zatanna. "I'd say it was honor to meet you, but I don't like party tricks." He said as he continued to clean his sword.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired boy. He behaved nothing like any of the Robins she had ever met. He didn't have the mischievous grin or humour. She smirked as she mumbled quietly under her breath before snapping her fingers. Damian's sword disappeared from his hand and appeared in Zatanna's. She held it up, twisting it in her hand as if analyzing it. "Party trick, did you say?" she said as she continued to smirk. Damian gasped as his sword disappeared from his hands. "Hey! Give it back! Or ill make you regret your very existence." Zatanna smirked. "How about you apologies and I'll give it back." She said looking at him. Everyone in the room turned to face Damian. It was only the glares he got from the rest of the team that regretfully forced him to obey. "Fine...sorry." He mumbled. Zatanna smiled throwing his sword back to him. "You're forgiven."

Dick had a wide smirk on his face. He had missed her, whether he wanted to admit it or not. This side of her, made him regret every decision he had ever made with her. She had handled Damian well, and had done it with confidence, yet kindness. Its how she used to deal with him and Wally before they grew out of their childish ways.

Yes . some things never change


	5. Chapter 3- Meetings

Zatanna didn't know how to act or what to do for that matter. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look at Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded his head in response to Batman, not saying a word in return. With that, Batman simply handed Nightwing files that were reports from the League regarding the titan's progress. With the classical twirl of his cape, he turned around making his way back to the Bat Mobile, where the doors closed and the motor roared before speeding off.

The two stood there, as they watched the black vehicle disappear into the distance. Zatanna took a deep breath before returning her eyes to Nightwing, not sure what she was supposed to say or do.

He stood there silent for a moment, staring at the papers in his large hands before looking over at Zatanna, who's blue eyes were on him.

"Uh...come on, we'll get you settled in." he said, after clearing his throat. He turned around without another glance or word, and began to walk back into the building. She followed a few steps behind him, noticing more clearly how much he had grown, watching as his back muscles moved with his arms

He halted at the elevator, opening the door, stepping to the side and allowing her to go in first. A classic Dick Grayson move. She sighed softly stepping inside. 'Why out of all things, an elevator' she thought to herself. He stepped in after her, standing up against the wall beside her, making sure there arms didn't touch. The elevator doors closed, and he cleared his throat. "So...how have you been?" he asked, trying to start up some form of conversation to fill the silent void

Zatanna tilted her head up so that she could look up at him. "Yeah...good." She said softly before turning to face the elevator door again, praying for them to open. "You?" she asked as she fiddled with her white gloves, as if they needed to be pulled up more.

He smiled lightly nodding his head. He could tell she was nervous. She always used to do it when she was a teen. He guessed some things hadn't changed. However, he chose not to mock her for it, like he used to as a kid, instead choosing to do the more gentlemen like thing. Keeping his mouth shut. "I'm doing well." He stated, before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He stepped out first, beginning to lead the way. Her heels echoed along the metal floors as she followed behind him, trying to keep up with his heavy, long strides.

Dick heard her heels, noting she was struggling to keep up with him. He slowed down, allowing her to keep up with him. They walked past many doors until he stopped turning to face a grey door, just like the others. He pressed his hand against the hand screen on the left, the sliding door opening.

It revealed a large opened room, with a large opened window, a double bed with bed side tables on either side, a cupboard and a bathroom. Simple, but neat. "This will be your room...for as long as you're with us." He said as he held his hand out to the room.

"Mine and Kori-" he began feeling instantly guilty for bring 'her' up, but realizing it was too late he knew he had to continue. "Our room is just next door, and all the teams are along here as well. Meaning if you, or someone else needs help, where all together." He became silent for a moment, running his hands through his hair giving an awkward chuckle. "I guess I'll let you get comfy. I'll come get yo-" he began, but was cut off by Zatanna's voice. "No, its fine." She said quickly. "I'll come find the team on my own." She stated before stepping inside. She took one last look at him, before giving off a small smile, before reaching her arm out to the side, placing her hand against the hand screen, causing the door to slide shut, blocking each of them from the others sight.

Dick sighed as Zatanna's figure disappeared from sight. He rubbed his forehead as he began to walk down the hall. "You just had to bring 'her' up." He mumbled to himself.

hey there! well these chapters are from @Mariyanne_DC book. i will try to let all chapeters her by tomorrow, then we will start with mine . love you all.


	6. Chapter 5- Awkward beginnings

One of the main reasons Zatanna was here with the titans, was for the purpose of helping Terra. Someone she had yet to meet. However, it wouldn't stay that way for long.From Chapter 5- Awkward beginnings

The sliding door to the living room soon opened, revealing a girl with short blonde hair. She wore a simple pink t-shirt and light brown shorts. Zatanna could only guess that it was Terra. Zatanna smiled softly over at the younger girl. In return, she received a raised eyebrow and blunt question. "Who are you?"

Zatanna kept her smile. "My names Zatanna." She said softly. "You must be Terra. I've heard amazing things about you." She stated sweetly. Terra simply scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I doubt that." She said as she picked up an apple from the bench, and then left as soon as she had came.

Zatanna sighed softly, realizing that was not a good start and not how she intended things to play out.

Dick looked over at Zatanna, seeing the disappointed look in her face. He felt somewhat pained to see her like that. So, he walked over to her, placing his large, yet gentle hand against her shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll warm up to you." He said, before a small smile appeared on his lips. Zatanna looked up to Dick, unable to hold back her smile. His words were comforting, but his hand against her body was far more so.

Time went on, the day going slowly. Zatanna spent most of it with Garfield, considering he was the only one willing to chat. She used the fact that he was a chatterbox to her advantage. She asked him questions about all the individuals on the team, trying to understand there likes and dislikes. At one stage she regretfully asked a question about Dick and Starfire.

Unfortunate for her, Garfield wasn't as stupid as she thought. A smirk formed on his lips, causing Zatanna to instantly regret brining it up.

"I heard about you two." He stated. "You and him were together before him and Starfire were, weren't you?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, we were." She replied, letting out a light sigh. "How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well..." he began. "They way he looked at you in the room. Its almost the way he used to look at Starfire, but a little different." He said, which caused Zatanna to blush. Zatanna listened closely to that 'use', making her curious as to why it was no more. "Also I have a friend in the Young Justice League." He added a few moments later with devilish grin. This caused Zatanna to prick her head up; curious to whom he was talking about.

At that very moment, Nightwing stepped into the room, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a smirk. "We were talking about yo-" Garfield began, but was cut off by Zatanna's hand covering his mouth. "We were just talking about the team." She added quickly, in which mumbles could be heard from Garfield still trying to speak. "Okay..." Dick said as he leaned back off the doorway. "Anyway, dinner's ready. I suggest you get down there before it goes." He said with a smile, before turning around and walking back out the door. Once Dick was clearly out of sight, she released her hand from Garfield's mouth. "You're totally crushing on him still." The green boy said as he stood up and ran down to the main room. Zatanna sighed softly, before standing up, slowly making her way to the main room

It was an awkward dinner, her having to sit across from Kori. Nothing much was said. The only thing heard was the chewing of Garfield on a chicken wing. Terra rolled her eyes, as she finished, getting up from the table with her finished plate. "Awkwardest dinner ever." She stated before walking to the kitchen and placing her plate in the sink.

Zatanna soon followed, forcing herself to say 'goodbye' to everyone. She then left the room, glad to soon find herself in her own one. She showered, hung up her outfit, and slipped into a red silk nightie, with no bra, simply for comfort.

She slipped under the light blue sheets, rolling over and tightening the blankets around her body. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep, though it didn't take her long to wake either.

The sounds of screams echoed through the halls, causing Zatanna to shoot up in fright.


	7. Its alright

Zatanna looked around the room, not seeing anything around. The screams continued and she jumped out of bed. Her bare feet hit the carpet as she ran towards her door. She placed her hand against the scanner, allowing for it to open as she looked down the hallway.

Zatanna hadn't bothered to put anything over her nightie or change, considering that the screams were far more important than clothing at this point.

As she looked down the hall, she could see all the room doors were open; clearly the scream had woken everyone up. She saw Damian and Garfield standing outside the door in their sleepwear, guessing that the screams were coming from that room. Garfield looked extremely worried, and Damian, well Damian always had the same expression

she hurried down towards them, peering around the corner of the door frames, seeing the rest of the team inside with there sleep wear on, which was only a pair of shorts for Dick. It took a lot of Zatanna's concentration to keep her eyes focused on what was more important...at the time.

Terra's head was moving from side to side, murmurs and screams leaving her lips as sweat drops began to form on her forehead. Zatanna watched as Kori reached her arm out to touch Terra. "Kori no." Zatanna said panic in her voice as she grabbed Kori's wrist as it was near meters from touching Terra's arm.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he heard her voice, moving his eyes to her. He tried to hide his blush as he saw what she was wearing. Despite the fact she had just woken up, she looked, well perfect. It took him everything to keep his eyes in the appropriate places, and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty.

"Let me." Zatanna said softly, as she Kori ripped her wrist from out of Zatanna's grasp. Zatanna simply sighed and walked over besides Terra's bed. She reached both her hands out, placing them on Terra's temples. Zatanna closed her eyes, allowing her to see everything inside Terra's head that she was thinking of in that moment. It was horrific. That was all that needed to be said.

Everyone began to raise and eyebrow as Zatanna began to hum quietly and sweetly. What Zatanna was doing, was using her voice to enter Terra's mind, and calm the nightmares inside her mind. Something only magic could do. She was able to settle the nightmares, creating different visions to allow for Terra to wake up, needing to make her realized that her dreams weren't happening. At least not in that moment.

Dick remembered her voice. She used to hum sweetly to him every year, when it came to the anniversary of his parent's death or when he simply couldn't sleep. She used to run her delicate fingers through his hair. The thought made him miss her touch more than he knew he should.

Terra shot up then with a gasp tears flowing down her cheeks. Zatanna's humming stopped but she kept her hands on Terra's temples. "It's alright Terra. Nothing going to hurt you." she said softly. She gently placed one of her hands behind Terra's head, brining her head gently against her chest as Terra began to sob against her skin.

Zatanna turned her head to face Dick as she ran her fingers through Terra's short blond hair. Her eyes met his, and he immediately knew what she wanted. He could still read Zatanna like that.

"Come on everyone, back to bed. Big day of training tomorrow." He said as he ushered everyone out of the room. Once everyone but Terra and Zatanna had left, he closed the door and waited outside.

Kori walked over to him, looking at the door then him. "Are you coming back to bed?" she asked him. "Yeah in a minute babe." He said, forcing a smile. She sighed softly and walked back to there room. Both of them knew there relationship had been drifting. Long before Zatanna arrived

Zatanna stayed in the room with Terra for another fifteen minutes, calming her before she fell back asleep again. Zatanna tucked her in bed, then stood up, walking towards the door, opening it before stepping out into the hall seeing Dick waiting passionately, as the door closed behind her.

"Dick, what are you doing?" she asked curiously. He was leaning against the wall, his arms across his bare chest. As he heard her, he stood up straight, letting his hands fall by his sides. "Just wanted to makes sure you two were okay." He answered. Zatanna smiled sweetly at his concern, as she looked up to him. "Yeah she's... we're fine." She said softly, as her eyes accidently moved from his eyes down to his abs and v-line. She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks burn up slightly as she quickly turned her head away.

"I'm going to get back to bed." She said as she turned around. "Goodnight Dick." She said softly as she walked off.

Dick smirked, noting her blush and where her eyes had recently been. He then watched as her hips swayed as she walked to her room, her hair gently swaying in rhythm with her hips. "Night Zee." He said with a grin, not caring if he used her nickname.

Zatanna smiled to herself as she continued to walk.


	8. kicked out

Dick made his way back to his room; unable to wipe the grin from his lips as he stepped inside his room letting the doors close behind him. He was welcomed by Kori's green eyes glaring at him.

"Thought you'd be asleep." He said as he walked further in the room, trying to act like he didn't see her glare. "You like her don't you?" she asked abruptly, her eyes though green, seemed to have a tinge of red in them. "Come on Kori." Dick said running his fingers through his hair. "She's an old friend. I have to be nice." He said as he looked over at her.

Kori stood up, her red hair flowing down. "The looks you give her aren't looks you give an old friend. I've noticed Dick." She said as she picked up his t-shirt and threw at him, in which he caught it. "I think its best we take a break...a long one." She said as she turned around. "Kori-" he begun but was cut off by Kori's voice. "Get out." She said bluntly.

"Whatever." Dick said as he rolled his eyes and stormed out the sliding door. He wished they had normal doors so he could slam it, to take his anger out on something.

Since there were no rooms left, he had no choice but to sleep with someone else. The younger girls on the team were out of bounds and Zatanna...Well that would be awkward and would cause things to get worse with him and Kori. Not that he really cared at this point.

So, his choice was between the three boys. Jaime wasn't exactly someone Dick felt comfortable with and there was no way Damian would let him. His only choice was the hyperactive green teen. Garfield.

Dick groaned as he dragged his hand down his face before throwing his shirt on as he walked to Garfield's room, which was opposite Zatanna's. He reached his hand up, knocking on it three times as he waited for an answer.

The green boy appeared behind the sliding door, taking a yawn as he looked up at the older boy. "Damn. I thought one of the girls had come for a sleepover." He said with a smirk, before Dick pushed him out of the way and stepped inside. "Shut up." He said.

Garfield closed the door before turning to face Dick. "Star kick you out, huh?" he asked. Dick groaned and nodded his head. "And I'm guessing it has something to do with the girl with the hot tricks." Garfield stated. Dick punched his shoulder. "Ouch! Okay 'cool' tricks." He rephrased as he pulled out a mattress for Dick.

"Why don't you just talk to her man, if you like her so much?" he asked, which caused Dick to lift his head up and narrow his eyes. "Why don't you just talk to Terra?" he asked with a smirk, turning the conversation back on Garfield.

"Wh-No-I don't." Garfield began to say, making Dick chuckle. Dick's victorious smirk stayed on his lips as he pulled a blanket from the cupboards as well as a pillow and laid them out on the mattress. He laid himself down whilst Garfield hoped back into his own bed.

The lights went off and they sat in the silence for less than five seconds. "I don't like-" Garfield began but was cut off again by Dick. "If you don't shut up, I will shut your mouth for you." He said as he rolled over on his side.

"Don't get angry at me cause your ass got dumped and you got girl problems." Garfield added, but finished they're before rolling over and falling asleep, snoring immediately.

Dick groaned and covered his ears with the pillow. It would be a sleepless night. Though, he was used to sleepless nights.

Dick got a top of one-hour sleep, waking up to Garfield's hand in his face. He pushed it away and groaned as the alarm went of. He ran his hands through his messy hair and stood up, stretching. Garfield stood up not long after, jumping around and putting clothes on, as he clearly got plenty of sleep.

"You snore like a bear." Dick said as he made his way to the door. Garfield smirked and ran beside him. "Duh. I do have a bears characteristics." He stated sarcastically.

Dick opened the door at the exact moment Zatanna opened hers. Zatanna wore tight black jeans that showed off her curves, with a simple white shirt. Dick's heart skipped a beat and a smile appeared on his face.

Zatanna was rather confused as to why Dick was in Garfield's room, but smiled softly anyway.

The moment Garfield saw Zatanna, he smirked and nudged Dicks side with his elbow. "Oh hey there Zatanna." He said waving like a girl. "Doesn't Dick just look sex-" he began until Dick covered his mouth, doing what Zatanna had done to Garfield the night before, shutting him up.

Zatanna placed her hand over her mouth and giggled softly. "Morning boys." She said before turning around and walking off.


	9. A simple moment

Unaware to most of the team, Dick and Kori's relationship had come to a halt. Rather, a complete stop. Which was not at all unexpected. It had been clear in the previous weeks before Zatanna's arrival that their differences were starting show. Mainly based on the fact they were from different worlds, and well, feelings were changing.

Zatanna made her way into the living room, where Jaime, Raven, Damian and Terra were sitting down around the living room, eating breakfast. Zatanna smiled sweetly at them, before taking a seat beside Terra on the couch. Terra almost acted like nothing had occurred that night, as she barley gave Zatanna smile. Barley. There was still a slight little lift in the corner of her lip, which made Zatanna feel like she had accomplished something, even if it was minor.

Zatanna sighed, pulling her knees up into her chest as she looked up at the TV screen that played the mornings news. Nothing interesting, but it gave her something to do.

Not long after, Dick and Garfield appeared through the sliding doors. Zatanna turned her head, smiling softly, before returning her attention back to the TV screen after the boys returned the smile with a nod.

The morning ran smoothly before Kori walked in. Everyone had been sitting around the living room eating and chatting away, until she stepped inside.

Zatanna could see the tension, as if it were a person. Something had clearly occurred between the two 'lovers'. And she could tell she wasn't the only one who could feel it.

Kori perked herself up however, saying hello to the team, before going to make herself her own breakfast.

That's when Zatanna saw Dick stand up from the couch. "We start training at ten. Meet you all in the training room." Dick said to everyone before walking off.

Zatanna looked over at him worriedly. Something was up. Even a blind man could tell. She sat still for a moment, before deciding to get up and follow him to the door. She had to pick up her pace to catch up with him, but ended up resorting to her voice. "Dick!" she yelled out, as she was half way down the hall.

Dick's defined and tall body turned to face her, eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Hey Zee." He said giving off an awkward smile as he watched the small and cute figure of the young woman make her way over to him. "What's up?" he asked softly as he looked down at her.

Zatanna looked up at him, sighing softly. "I should be asking you that question Dick. Are you alright?" she asked, unable to hide the concern in her tone.

Dick forced a smile as he looked down at her. "Yeah Zee, I'm fine." He said before turning to walk away again. However he felt a small and gentle hand rest against his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

Zatanna had a look of worry and concern in her eyes. "I saw you and Kori in there..." she began, but realized she was probably coming of nosey and perhaps jealous. Which no doubt, she was.

Dick half smirked, though it wasn't his usual lively one. "Yeah, well, things ended last night." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair, getting straight to the point. He felt a slight sense of relief being able to tell someone who wouldn't make fun of him.

Zatanna sighed softly, her hand still on his shoulder. Her face showed sadness, though in reality, her heart might have been jumping for joy...as horrible as it seemed. "Oh, I'm so sorry Dick." She said as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'm here if you need." She said.

"Yeah, ya hear that Grayson? She's there if you need." Garfield said as he walked past, causing the two older leaders to blush brightly, and Zatanna to remove her hand from Dick shoulder. "I should get ready...for training." Zatanna said awkwardly as she quickly turned and walked off. Dick narrowed his eyes at Garfield, for ruining his 'moment' with Zatanna.

Garfield ignored his glare as something far more important caught his eye. Garfield grinned, as he saw Terra walk past, making his green cheeks pink. "Hey Terra." He said in a squeaky voice. Terra simply stared at him, before turning her head and continuing to walk.

Dick glared down at Garfield, before a smirk formed on his lips. "Your dead meat kid." He said before walking away. That left Garfield standing there awkwardly, gulping at Dick's words.


	10. Just fun

As Dick walked away, he headed for the main room. He looked around on the panels, pressing a blue button that notified all titans to report to the training room. He dressed in his Nightwing outfit placing his escrima sticks like an 'X' behind his back. He then began to make his way towards the training room.

Zatanna had to do one simple spell for her outfit to appear. Zatanna didn't have to do much in most cases as her only true ability was magic. Her fighting skills were good, but basic. Her magic being her only ability meant she didn't require any such weapons. Just her voice and lips.

Dick waited for the team to file into the training room. He heard the heels of a woman echoing down the hall, hearing them get closer and closer until they were in the room. Zatanna. Dick couldn't help but look at her in her classic attire. The fishnets and cute little bow tie always got him.

The two were the only ones in the room at the time. Without a word and a simple smirk, Dick stepped onto one of the black training mats and motioned for Zatanna to spar with him. "No powers. Hand to hand combat only."

She raised an eyebrow, looking to the door to see if anyone was there. She groaned as she walked onto the mat. "You know I'd kick your ass if I had my powers." she said with a smirk.

It was as if everything between them had faded in that moment, and they were just kids again. No grudges. No anger. Just fun.

Dick shrugged. "There's a chance you would. But you and I both know I'm not the easiest person to beat." He said with a giant grin before getting into a fighting stance, his hands up, his grin never fading.

Zatanna did the same, well attempted to anyway, lifting her fists up in front of her. "Its only your looks that save you." she said with a smirk.

"A pretty face can only get you so far." He said with a vibrant voice and began to move towards her slowly, looking for openings in her guard. Which was easy. It was a natural stance. Her legs were too far apart and her fists were too low. He smirked and charged her

Zatanna's bright blue eyes widened slightly as she saw him charge. She tried to ready herself, swing her right arm in attempt to hit him before he made it to her.

Dick ducked, missing her attempt and kicked her left leg out from under her, grabbing her right arm in the process and gently pulling her against his chest.

Zatanna squealed as she felt her leg kicked from under her, feeling herself falling before feeling her breasts up against his strong and toned chest.

"Next time. I won't be easy on you."

Her cheeks grew a light pink as she looked up at him. "Maybe I was being easy on you."

"I'm sure you were." He said sarcastically, before looking up at the group of teens that were now staring at them. The team had begun to gather in the room whilst the two had been 'fighting'.

garfield immediately took a picture of the fallen heroes. " this is definitely going on the christmas card "he mumbled.

Dick looked down at her, seeing he was still pressing her tightly against his body. His face immediately went as red as robin's uniform.

Zatanna's cheeks turned the same colour. She quickly pulled away from Dick and patted her hair and outfit down as she smiled awkwardly at the group.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, his grin still charming despite his embarrassment. "Um we were just uhh. Training and I caught her. Anyway. Um pair up." He said quickly.

Garfield smirked, putting his thumbs up to Dick, whilst Damian also smirked. Just smirked.

Zatanna giggled under her breath at the fact that Dick had tried to explain himself. The kids weren't stupid. And Dick's excuse was not at all convincing. She placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled lightly, watching as Damian went with Raven. Garfield with Terra. Leaving Jaime by himself in that moment.

He glared at her jokingly. "It's not funny, Zee." He said and walked over to her laughing.

She folded her arms and smirked up at him. "It is for me." She teased, before returning her attention to the kids.

She went to partner with Jaime, before Kori came in. Zatanna stopped in her tracks, biting her bottom lip awkwardly, stepping back as Kori made her way to Jaime.


	11. friends

Zatanna stayed put as Dick explained the training session. She stood still, having her arms folded under her breasts. It was, fair to say, unbearably awkward. It was clear that Kori and Dick had fallen out, and that a lot of the blame would be no doubt placed on Zatanna. So she had first thought.

Zatanna, however, chose to watch the team practice in combat training. Keeping her eyes mainly on Terra and Raven. Though, seeing it was physical training, no powers were allowed. But Zatanna could still tell a lot about the two girls. There facial expressions, how they felt around the rest of the team. Especially Terra. It was clear that she was constantly trying to prove herself worthy, to everyone on the team. Like she had expectations to live up to.

Not to mention, Zatanna wasn't one to teach children how to fight in combat without using magic. Inevitably, she couldn't fight well herself. Though her magic was strong enough therefore allowing her to dodge these kind of lessons. However, it was also a great weakness of hers, a weakness she didn't plan on improving.

Soon enough, Zatanna felt Kori by her side. Expected of course. "Kori." Zatanna said as she kept her eyes on the children, Dick now pairing with Jaime. Zatanna was slightly intimidated by the size of Kori. She was slightly bigger than Dick. Which meant she was 'very' tall. Which made sense, since she was a Tamaranian.

"Zatanna..." Kori said, though her voice wasn't full of malice or anger like Zatanna had expected. "I want you to know..." she began taking a deep breath "that I don't blame you for me and Dicks falling out." She said, dropping her head slightly to look at the feet.

Zatanna's eyes widened slightly, as she turned her head to face the taller woman. Zatanna let a smile fall on her lips as she nodded her head. "I'm glad you don't. For many reasons." She said sweetly with a light giggle.

Kori took a deep breath and smiled, before offering her hand. A sign of friendship. Zatanna took it, shaking it gently. "Let's...throw this whole thing away. Start afresh." Kori said, her green eyes sweet.

Zatanna smiled softly, nodding her head. "Friends." She said before letting her hand go.

The whole event was rather shocking to Zatanna, not expecting Kori to be as easy going. However, Kori's nature was not a vile one, and she refused to hold grudges based sole on an incident that had been occurring for some time. And though it would hurt Kori, to see Dick move on, whether that is with Zatanna or another, she would make it her duty, to do the same.

Dick had also become rather shocked of what had unraveled in front of him as he trained with Jaime. He had let his guard down as he turned his head, looking to see the two women shaking hands, causing Dick to raise an eyebrow. He wondered what the hell was happening. His two ex's plotting against him? Two of the strongest women in the world. The universe. He had really fucked up.

However, his mind was soon cleared by the fist he received to the jaw. It caused him to hit the ground with a thud, a little shocked at the heavy hit. He held his jaw in his large black-gloved hand, wiggling it a bit as if to see if it was still in place.

"Nice hit Jaime." Dick said, although he was quite embarrassed over the incident. "I'd say thanks. But it was clear you weren't concentrating." Jaime, said, crossing his arms with a smirk. Dick shook his head and rolled his eyes before standing up. "Don't you start too."


	12. secrets

The team, well, was starting to become a real team. Almost everyone was getting along. Almost. The issue still stood with Terra and although she had become more confident with the team, it wasn't exactly in the best way.

Terra had become rude, most of the time, and was rebelling against the leaders, Kori, Zatanna and Dick. However, Zatanna new this was just Terra's way of blocking out her feelings, so Zatanna decided that it was time that she finally did something. Help Terra. Like she had been sent to do.

However, this meant less time with Dick, which gave them little time to rekindle there 'friendship' when Zatanna's time was spent mainly on Terra.

Zatanna didn't teach Terra skills in combat. She began to teach Terra how to accept herself and her abilities. To deal with the past and use it positively for her future. The two had grown rather close of the week. Zatanna had learnt a lot of Terra. Her small crush on Garfield. There secret kiss they had shared and the evil secrets she had. Betrayal against the team. Zatanna, would keep these secrets, and in doing so, earnt Terra's trusts.

However, Zatanna worked through all of them with her, and eventually, Terra became one with the team. She would never be an outsider, but she would also never be the friendliest on the team. That didn't matter however.

The two sat along the beach, sitting on the warm sad. Sitting opposite Terra, Zatanna reached her hand out, taking Terra's hand gently. There wasn't a need for much to be said between the two, as Zatanna aimed to calm Terra and help her. It had become a common practice for the two.

They could hear the waves crashing and banging against the rocks, sending water flying up over the rocks and the sun beating down on their young faces. Seagulls flew over, squawking. Though, unlike most times, the sound of the birds weren't at all annoying, rather comforting in this situation. This was a positive of where the tower was built. It was in a peaceful area, yet closer enough to cities.

You could call it a meditating class. Though it was far more complicated than that. They were sharing thoughts. Memories. Somewhat, finally coming to an understanding of each other.

hey there! from now on all the chapters will be from me . love you all


	13. Milkshake?

The last few days were really great for Zatanna . She got to know the team more, made some more progress with terra and raven. She would still spend most of the time with garfield or in her room .The awkwardness between her and dick , was also less. She also got to know kori. They also went shopping sometime. the team was really becoming a team. 

Dick woke up to feel thirst in his throat. He looked around only to found his water bottle sitting next to garfield's butt. he thought for a moment and got up .He opened the door and went to the main hall, it was totally dark there . As he was about to enter the kitchen he heard a little noise inside. The only person who has hobby of eating food at night was garfield but he was asleep. he then saw a dark figure. Dick immediately turned his hand into fist and got in position to attack. He got in corner and as the figure started to leave , he immediately punched its head , only to be greeted by a familier voice " ahh" the figure screamed and fell on the floor. 

Dick instantly turned on the light and saw zatanna bawling on the floor , one hand on her forehead. She was wearing a long t shirt and white shorts. he jumped down and covered her mouth so she doesn't wake anyone else up. "I am so sorry zee" he said . he said looking at zatanna . Her face was telling she was mad. "Don't scream and let me get a bandage" he said as he released her face. He got up and then came back back with the first aid kit. he got on his knees and started cleaning the cut.

It was just a little cut , but still zatanna was crying her eyes out. "What were you even doing here" dick asked. " I was just making myself a milkshake" zatanna said in a childish voice pointing at the chocolates and milk on the kitchen shelf. "Sorry". dick said as he applied a band AID on her head "There you go" he said standing up and letting his hand out for zatanna . " You should not be allowed to leave your room ." zatanna said taking his hand and stood up. She then punched him in the arm ." ah" dick grunted. " We even now?" he asked . she again punched him in the arm ."Your punch was more strong, now we are even" she said smiling.

"Milkshake?" she asked him politely, like nothing happened. " Sure" dick answered. They made their milkshakes with as low noise as possible, chatting , which was really hard because zatanna always laugh so hard , that it can be hared from other rooms . After finishing their drinks they both headed to their rooms. when they stop in front of zatanna 's room , zatanna pecked his cheek and then went to her room , leaving grayson standing in the hall holding his cheek. He smiled to himself and put his hand on the scanner to open his and garfields room, but by his surprise , the room was locked. "well , this suck" he thought. he can't shout at garfield as he will wake everyone and richard grayson was not really a fan of sleeping on the couch. he went to living room couch , tried to sleep for 40 min but then got up. 

Now he was left with three options a) shout garfield's name outside his room until he wake up , which was impossible and he will wkae everyone up. b)sleep in jaime's room c) sleep in zatanna's room . He knew jaime's scarab did all upgraded while he sleeps, so that thing might be awake and he was in no mood to fight some artificial intelligence. 

There he was standing in front of her room . He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. Zatanna sturred and then asked still not opening her eyes, "who is it?". " its me tanna" dick answered from outside. she shot up , ran a quick hand through her dark raven hairs " come in"she said still sitting on her bed. The door opened and dick got inside. a smile appeared o his face a he saw her, he can tell she was sleepy. " whats up" dick asked trying to think how to ask her for letting her sleep here. She looked at him in a 'are you stupid ' look. " Dick sweety, if you want to catch up we can do that in morning , i am really tired she said putting her head again on the pillow. "Can i sleep here? "Dick said quickly only to earn a brow by zatanna.

"garfield locked me out of my room and i can't sleepon the couch, so can i sleep here?"Dick said. Zatanna softly smiled at him "Sure , but you will have to share the blanket" she said shifting on the left side of the bed. dick got on the right side and saw zatanna her eyes were closed .He kept staring at her face. she was just so beautiful. some of her hairs were resting on her cheeks , her face was like a rose . he was interupted by zatanna's voice " i won't be abe to sleep if you keep looking at me ". His face become as red as a tomato . "Goodnight" he said and closed his eyes. "Goodnight boy wonder" she mumbled.

hey there ! if you like this please comment and vote for this. And is there a witcher fan reading this , if yes then , can you tell me a fanfic where jaskier meets ciri for first time. next chapter soon love you all.


	14. Morning boy wonder

Zatanna opened her eyes to see grayson's big arm around her . She blushed to herself and then tried her best to get his hand of her and get up. She was now standing above him , admiring how peaceful he look when he sleep. Her heart was telling her to run a quick hand through his hairs ,she doesn't even know why. she was about to touch his hairs when he started stirring. 

Zatanna quickly went to take a quick shower and changed her cloths in the bathroom. It will not be fun for her if dick wake's up while she is changing. She then stood in front of her room's mirror and started brushing her hairs .

Dick woke up to hear a soft humming. at first , he didn't even bothered to open his eyes. it was soft and peaceful. He slowly opened his eyes just to see zatanna , using her phone on her side of bed.

"oh! sorry for waking you up" zatanna said as she looked at him.

"its fine , i am up now" dick said sitting down. "well then , Morning boy wonder, meet in hall for breakfast" zatanna said as she got up and started walking out of the door. "zee"i said. "yeah?" she asked turning around. "thanks for letting me sleep here" i said. "Aw, no problem" she said smiling and then went outside.

nightwing pov

I got up and went to main hall to get myself some breakfast and to find and kick garfield's ass . how the hell can he lock me out of his room. I am the leader, how can he disrespect me . As i went to kitchen to get some pancakes, starfire and zatanna were preparing. I saw Garfield walk into the kitchen to get breakfast . I glared him straight in the eye. He tried his best to avoid it. 

"Garfield can i talk to you outside" i said giving a wide eye smile. 

"no, lets talk here"he said. I put my hand on his shoulder and dragged him outside. 

"How the hell can you lock me out?" i said. "listen dick, i needed some privacy " he answered

"what privacy ?"i asked 

"alright, i am going through some changes, i sometimes turn into animals while i sleep "he answered looking down. "unless you still want to sleep here, i am not giving you any guarante for your safety " he said. 

That was understandable. "then where the hell i am supposed to sleep now?" i asked . "where did you sleep last night?" he asked. "in Zatanna's room" i answered.   
"then sleep there, i will help you move to stuff there" he said walking away. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him.   
" what ,how could i ask her, it was really awkward last night" i answered.

"leave it to me" he said before he ran to zatanna. Muttered something, she said back, and again and again. After some time, Garfield came back with his breakfast . "she said you can move in with her. " he said before taking a bite from his food.

I could feel my heart jumping up nd down in excitement. "thanks" i said.

"hey, when you two have kids, i would really like you to name the boy Garfield" he said. I hit him in the arm. 

Well the rest of the day was great.  
. I got my stuff in Zatanna's room or should i say our room . 

After unpacking my stuff, we sat on bed looking around the room. " hey there roommate" she said playfully. "hey there" i said as we both want to get some dinner. 

We are just friends right?

Hey there. I wrote this chapter under 30 min o, might be little choppy. I have published a new book too. Show yohr love and support. Like and comment.


	15. Shopping

zatannaxgrason this is for you 

Dick woke up face to face with zatanna, Their faces just few centimeters away, her eyes closed , her jet black hair covering half of her face .At first, dick stayed like that , just looking at her until zatanna stirred and turned her back to dick. He got up and went to wash up . When he came back in the room , he saw her , sitting on bed with her legs folded and her thick black hairs covering her head from behind . She was holding a photo in her hand . Tears were falling from her eyes , splashing on the glass frame. 

Dick went over to her and hugged her, just a second later she started weeping in crook of his neck, mumbling something he couldn't understand. They stayed like that for some time until zatanna stopped. He realized it was the day , the great Nabu took her father from her. The loss still hit her really hard. It was the major bonding point for both of them when they were teenagers. 

After a moment zatanna pulled away , her eyes red from weeping ,but somehow she still managed to pass him a little smile . "Sorry for that " zatanna said fixing her hairs. "We always have bee comforting arms for eachother, remember" dick said which made zatanna smile. They got up and went for breakfast. 

The rest of the day was not really great. zatanna spent whole morning in her room . DIck wanted her to feel good, He never liked to see her sad. That's when the idea came. 

Zatanna was lying on her bed wearing a big grey shirt and black shorts , still holding a picture of her father and her. Zatanna was just about 7 years old in that photo. He was pushing her on the swing. Every second was getting more sad. 

She heard a knock on the door. Dick came in and stood in front of her. "Change your cloths" dick odered. "what" zatanna questioned. "We are going to shopping, you and i "dick answered as her grabbed his jacket. " i don't wanna go" zatanna said. "it's an order, i am waiting outside zee" dick said as he grabbed his jacket walked out.

Zatanna stood from bed and looked at her herself, she was a mess. After some time she walked out of room to meet dick who was in parking . She was wearing a red tank top with black jeans. 

They went to mall . They were just walking around the whole building, until zatanna stopped in front of a shop. on the mannequin was a dark red v neckline knee length dress. You like that " dick said from behind. "u yeah , lets g-" zatanna said but was cut off by dick " try it" . "No dick , its way too costly" zatanna said looking at the price tag. " ll buy you this" dick said. " no dick , its too expensive" she said. " please , try this on , for me " he said . Zatanna just couldn't resist

Dick was standing outside the waiting room while she changed. "Dick "zatanna called from inside. "yeah zee" he said . " Can you come inside for a moment i really need a hand with this zipper" she said. " Ok , i am coming in" he said as he entered the room. zatanna was blushing so was dick , he helped her with the zipper and faced her. She was just looking so stunning, gorgeous . "How do i look ?" she asked him. " you look beautiful" dick said . there eyes were locked on each other, their faces just centimeters away. "mam you have to come out , other customers want to try their cloths too" a worker said from outside. Dick went back outside purchased the dress . 

They walked around for some time . Zatanna stopped in front of the theater. "come on lets watch a movie, your pick zatanna said as she tried to pull dick by his arm . As dick was about to pay for the ticket , zatanna grabbed is hand and pulled it back . "you bought me the dress , movie is on me " she said as she bought two tickets. They watched a horror movie, causing zatanna to clench dick's hand . 

when they returned back to the tower, they headed straight to their room. " i am gonna take a shower " dick said as he started walking toward the bathroom . " Hey dick " zatanna called. "yeah?" dick turned around. zatanna walked up to him . "Thank you . It was really nice " she said and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. She jumped on the bed and tangled her self in the warmth of the sheets. Dick walked into the bathroom , still holding his cheek , smiling . he is feeling something

Hey there, sorry for late update. I am just so busy with my studies but i will try to update as soon as possible


End file.
